The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and technology of manufacturing the same and, for example, can be suitably utilized for TSV (Through Silicon Via) technology required for the manufacture of a three-dimensional multifunction device.
There is known TSV technology as important technology for achieving a three-dimensional multifunction device. The TSV technology is the one to form a through electrode that penetrates a semiconductor substrate perpendicular to a thickness direction.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-294582 (Patent Document 1) discloses a semiconductor device including a through electrode constituted of a small-diameter plug and a large-diameter plug. A projecting portion (lower surface) of the small-diameter plug that projects from a silicon (Si) substrate penetrates into a top surface of the large-diameter plug, and a top surface of the small-diameter plug is coupled to a first wiring.